Speech recognition is a technique for receiving an input of speech from a user, automatically converting the speech into text, and recognizing the text. Recently, speech recognition is used as an interfacing technique for replacing a keyboard input for a smart phone or a TV.
A speech recognition system may include a client for receiving voice signals and an automatic speech recognition (ASR) engine for recognizing a speech from voice signals, where the client and the ASR engine may be independently designed.
Generally, a speech recognition system may perform speech recognition by using an acoustic model, a language model, and a pronunciation dictionary. It is necessary to establish a language model and a pronunciation dictionary regarding a predetermined word in advance for a speech recognition system to speech-recognize the predetermined word from voice signals.